Dude, I think your boyfriend's a slut
by BadRomance-ao3
Summary: "If you can find a way to walk up to Heiwajima and say - 'Hey, dude, I know you probably don't want to hear this but your boyfriend has been sluttin' around the whole city' - without getting killed, be my guest!"


_"Should we tell him?"_

_"Are you crazy? If he finds out, all of us are dead."_

The door opens and Shizuo looks up from his book to observe the time. Two-thirty in the morning. They've been dating for almost a year and Izaya almost never comes home at a reasonable hour. Shizuo never knows where he is so late into the night…

_He sucked Shiki off in the back of the car while Shiki transferred the money for his intel from his phone. Then, he did the same to Shiki's bodyguards._

_Aozaki's tastes were stranger. Izaya didn't normally take his shirt off but he didn't have a rule against it. If Aozaki wanted to fuck his armpit while Izaya jerked off his men, well, he didn't really mind._

Izaya always lies when Shizuo asks. It's always lies and deflections. Plausible lies, of course, since Izaya is a very good liar. But Shizuo always knows when he's lying.

_"He'd have to kill half of Ikebukuro's underground!"_

_"You think he couldn't?!"_

_Akabayashi's rejection stung, but his men were a good enough fuck to make up for it. They left Izaya feeling all unwound and tingly from the scandal of it all._

Shizuo pushes his hair back out of his face and takes a deep breath. He needs to be in the right headspace. Now that he's steeled himself, he pushes himself off the bed to confront Izaya. Izaya won't get away with his lies tonight.

_"I can't believe he doesn't already know. There was a whole thread in the Dollars about it. Everyone who's anyone must know by now."_

_"If he knew, he would have gone on a rampage by now!"_

_"Maybe he doesn't want to believe it? That makes me feel kinda bad."_

_"No way, they might be a thing now but they still fight constantly. Heiwajima would totally snap on Orihara if he even suspected…"_

_He hadn't known what to expect from Mikage, other than stunningly cut muscles. She had surprised him by taking the quickest route to his heart - down his throat - before fucking him so thoroughly. He was left dried out and dizzy and honestly hoping for another round._

Izaya looks stunning as always in the low light. His thick lashes cast long shadows over his cheeks from the light of a single lamp as he turns to face Shizuo.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, what are you doing up at this hour? Did I wake you?" Izaya says.

He always has this breezy quality to his words when he's hiding something. Like he's trying to blow away suspicion by being just a little too relaxed.

_Namie was even more brutal than the groups of men. She left him so sore he had to take a day off but it was so, so satisfying. Especially with how Shizuo doted on him when he found out he wasn't feeling well._

_He supposed she did have an advantage using a strap-on and all. Not having the burden of a real cock's sensitivity and all._

"Where have you been?" Shizuo asks directly.

And he's not going to give up until he hears Izaya say it.

"Out and about. You know how I love the city at night." Izaya answers dismissively.

He shrugs his coat off of his narrow shoulders. Shizuo's eyes lock onto his neck, searching the pale skin for physical proof. If there are any marks to be found there, he can't see them in the dim light.

_The list was even longer than that. Any thug who looked at Izaya with just a little too much interest, the people who heard the rumors and confronted him about it in alleyways, even the English teacher he shared with Shizuo in high school..._

"Izaya. I know what you're not telling me." Shizuo can't take the games tonight.

Izaya's eyes seem to darken as his lids droop. He eyes Shizuo up and down, considering his tense posture. Weighing his options, no doubt. Always so calculating.

"Do you now? Why don't you come out and say it then?"

Shizuo steps closer to Izaya until he's looming over him, crowding him against the front door. There, he finds all the proof he needs.

"You smell like cologne."

"So what? Maybe it's mine. Maybe it's new."

_"If you can find a way to walk up to Heiwajima and say - 'Hey, dude, I know you probably don't want to hear this but your boyfriend has been sluttin' around the whole city' - without getting killed, be my guest!"_

"It's not. You've been with someone." Shizuo accuses darkly, reaching out to snatch Izaya's jaw.

_Kadota took more convincing but Izaya was expecting that. Most of the people Izaya _propositioned _to agreed almost right away. Izaya knows very well how to use his body and his good looks to get what he wants._

_But Kadota… wonderful, gorgeous Dotachin is so loyal to all his friends. He didn't want to hurt Shizuo, but Izaya got him to come around to the idea eventually._

_Yes, Kadota was definitely Izaya's favorite. He wasn't as rough as all the yakuza, but he was just as strong and steady as Izaya imagined him being. Plus, his girth left Izaya swooning._

"And you're going to tell me who it was and what you did."

"Ah," Izaya manages to sound so at ease despite the unbreakable grip Shizuo has on his face.

An unrestrained grin splits his pretty features, making his face match his wild and twisted personality.

"... Feeling impatient, are we? Don't even want to play a little cat and mouse first?"

Shizuo pushes Izaya back against the door, pinning him. He brings up a knee between Izaya's legs against his crotch. Just on the edge of too rough. Just the way Izaya likes.

Izaya gasps at the contact and reflectively raises his hips to alleviate some of the pressure when there's already an obvious strain on the front of his pants - Izaya always gets excited so easily - but Shizuo is too tall and his legs are far too long for Izaya to escape.

"You're a little slut," Shizuo growls, his own animal grin lighting up his harsh face.

Izaya's eyelashes flutter as his low moan caresses Shizuo's cheeks.

That's right. Izaya was out late, sleeping around again. Probably choking on every half decent cock - real or synthetic - that he could find.

That knowledge alone is enough to excite Shizuo, but it's not enough. It never is. He wants to hear every little nasty detail. Who Izaya fucked and how, where they did it, everything down to the messy placement of the cumshots.

"Yeah?" Izaya's challenge was too breathless to seem authentic for even a moment.

Even if he wasn't already rolling his hips into Shizuo's knee.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Izaya never needs any prep on nights like these. Because Izaya sleeps around.

"Oh, you're gonna find out, _whore." _Shizuo leans in close enough for his breath to ghost over Izaya's ear.

His free hand slides down Izaya's front to grip his worn belt. That poor belt tried so hard but was merely an accessory since nothing can keep Izaya's pants around his hips

"But I'm not the one who's gonna be doin' the talkin'."

Izaya's body may be thoroughly immobilized but his hands aren't. He takes advantage of that fact by twisting his fingers into the front of Shizuo's shirt. He hums rather than taunting Shizuo again and that's enough to signal his surrender for the evening.

When Izaya sleeps around, it's for their mutual pleasure. No one else needs to understand it.


End file.
